The present invention relates to weapon chargers and, in particular, to a charger driven by a block that can backwardly translate after a bolt carrier ceases moving.
Bolt carriers of known guns can be retrogressed by a chain-driven charging block. A problem with this known arrangement is that the bolt carrier can fully retrogress and engage stops while the drive chain is still attempting to move the carrier. A continuing pull by the drive chain can be caused by the inertia of the chain or by late disabling of the motor pulling the chain.
Therefore, there is a need for a drive mechanism that has limited motion after a bolt carrier stops, in order to reduce stresses.